Redemption of a Child
by Jade4839
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Child of Kenobi" it takes place in an alternate universe where Anakin did not betray the Jedi order, the clones never executed order 66, and the cloned wars raged on for nearly another twenty years. You will not understand this story if you have not read my last one. Anidala, Obitine, Han x Leia, Ezra x Sabine, possible Luke x Oc don't really know
1. Chapter 1

Dear all my readers we've been way too out of touch

Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don't talk that much

But I should tell you I think of this story all night

I try to start writing and-

Did you actually think I was going to finish that reference to DEH

Love the musical, made me cry, kinda saw myself in Connor in the fact that we both get angry v easily, are kinda depressed but peoples think we are just assholes, and yeah. I don't smoke the weed though.

Anyway! Welcome to the sequel of Child of Kenobi

*Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any shape or form*

Just a reminder: this is the sequel to my first story, Child of Kenobi. The plot will not make sense if you have not read that story first!

Now on with the story.

\\(/∇/)\

Sabine's PoV

Two years.

I hadn't seen my best friend in two years.

Was she even still alive?

There had been no trace of her. Han had dropped her off at Tatooine, and hadn't heard from her since then.

I had just turned twenty-one, that means in a few months, Maeve would be twenty…

It was honestly weird, not knowing where she was.

"Sabine, The council wants to talk to us," my boyfriend Ezra knocked on my door. I had taken Maeve's room because it was either I take it, or Haven did.

I know the council doesn't like that I'm still here after the war ended, and the fact that I was still in possession of the darksaber. Haven had asked for it, but no. Just no. It was mine by law. Not hers.

I looked over at Ezra, he was now a good couple of inches taller than me. He also let his hair grow out, and I mean grow. It was so long he usually kept it up in a high ponytail. He also wore robes similar to Master Skywalker's a lot.

Me, I still wore my armor, but I dyed my hair dark purple to match the armor, and the top portion of my hair was getting a bit long so I would gel it up sometimes.

"Let me guess, , we are glad to have you here, even though we totally hate you and wish you would leave, and we ask that you give ownership of the darksaber of Mandalore to Haven Saxon, who murdered most of the senators in the Galaxy, because she is currently the only mandalorian Jedi, even though we totally had another who was stronger, but we made a stupid decision and now she is nowhere to be found." I mocked the council

I saw the slightest tug on the corner of Ezra's mouth.

"Sabine, you know the council probably has cameras in here." He commented leaning against the door frame

"Oh, in that case… I'm not giving her the darksaber, mandalorian tradition stipulates that the saber is won through combat, and therefore it belongs to Mae. I am merely holding on to it for her. Haven has no claim to it, and she never will." I looked at the little floating ball in the corner

"Come on, we need to go hun" he laced his fingers around mine.

Ezra was one of the few people I actually liked, I despised most of the council for what they did to maeve. They even proclaimed her dead.

But Master Kenobi still had faith that his daughter was alive.

We entered the circular room to see most of the high council there, the few who were out on peacekeeping missions were present through holograms.

"Hello, how are you all today?" I asked with a slightly sarcastic tone

" ." Mace Windu glared at me

"Windu, how are you buddy, still saying my best friend is dead? Or did you call me here to tell me to give up the saber, that Haven has no claim to, again?" I asked faking a smile

"We realize that the only way to get you to give up the saber is to have you and Haven spar, so we here hoping you would agree to that" Master Luminara started

"Imma stop you here. That's not the rules. It's a fight to the death. Not sparing, fight to the death. Pre Vizsla lost it, and his head, to Maul, Maul lost it, and his life to Maeve Kenobi, Who I believe is still alive, so sparing, if that was the rule, would not work anyway, since I do not have full ownership to it." I looked directly at the bald bastard

" is dead." Master Shaak-Ti said calmly

"And how do you know that? It's not like you helped us look or anything, honestly seemed kinda glad to be rid of her." I gripped the handle of my saber till I thought my knuckles where translucent.

"Sorry, we are, , missed She is. Regretful, parted ways the way we did"

"Look, I'm never going to give Haven the darksaber, so please. Stop asking" I turned on my heel and left the room.

I wasn't crazy, I know she is alive. I feel it.

After Ezra started teaching me how to wield my blade, the council tested my midichlorian count. Wasn't very high, in fact it was quite low. I couldn't lift shit, and the mind tricks Maeve pulled off, not even close to achieving them.

I walked over to the balcony which led to the entrance of the hideout where we planned our rogue mission two years ago. It was mostly the same, no one ever came down here.

"Sabine."

I heard a familiar voice calling me down. I had nothing better to do.

I entered the hideout, only to see Maeve sitting there. She looked exactly the same.

"Maeve," I choked out

"Why didn't you stop me?" she asked, a frown on her face

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you stop me from leaving? Do you know what happened to me after I left?"

I didn't get the chance to answer

"I died, I died in the tombs of Korriban. You'll never see me again"

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe.

I watched in horror as Maeve's body started paling, and fell to the ground, dead.

I collapsed, falling to my knees, I couldn't breathe, she was right there, she was so real.

I needed a drink, but the temple doesn't allow any alcoholic beverages inside. Lucky for me I knew a cantina on one of the lower levels.

Making my way downtown, flying fast, faces burring and I'm gonna get a drink.

I landed in front of the cantina, but there was this weird energy surrounding it. It was almost, familiar.

Entering the dimly lit bar I sat down at the counter, very few patrons sat scattered around the edges, the music was a low beat, and cast a calm vibe across the room.

Still I felt that weird aura pulling at me. Probably a result of that horrible dream I just experienced.

"One tihar, on the rocks." I ordered

"Somebody already paid for you doll. The cathar behind the counter growled. Pointing to a shadowy figure in the corner.

Picking up the drink I made my way over to them.

"Thanks,but I'm taken."

They said nothing, merely motioning for me to sit down. I complied.

Everything in me was screaming run, get away from them, but I couldn't help but be curious, the strange aura I had been feeling, it was coming from them.

"Who are you?" I tried to sound as dominate as I could, but my voice came out like a raspy sob

They dropped the cloak that covered them.

I looked across the table in the dimly lit cantina. There sat a girl I barely recognized. Could you blame me? I haven't seen her in nearly two whole years.

I was at a loss of words.

Her strawberry blond hair had grown from the lob it once was, to nearly going past her shoulder blades, though one side of it was completely shaved, leaving a buzz that reminded me of the men back home.

Her skin, which had already been pale even to our people's standards, was even paler now, dark veins running just below her skin. Her once blue eyes, Golden like the sands of Tatooine.

Her clothing was blood red, cutting off right above where her scars started, she was showing them, odd. High waisted black pants, and thigh high boots seemed normal for her. Even the silver belts that held the familiar hilts of two lightsabers just fit however; I doubt the color would be the same brilliant silver it once was.

The biggest thing that I noticed, was the black stitch work that covered her right arm. It didn't seem to serve a point, it was just there. And it was very unsettling.

"So why are you here?" I heard a slightly gravelly voice ask. I turned behind me but no one was there. I then realized it was my best friend's voice.

Maeve Kenobi.

"I could ask you the exact same thing, where have you been? Why didn't you stay?"

"You never found my message?" She leaned back in her chair

"The message you left telling the whole council to 'go fuck themselves with their lightsabers' yeah we found that" I was a little ticked at her

"No, the one I left you. Heh, it wouldn't surprise me if the Jedi found it, and kept it from you, it was telling you why I was leaving, but you know. Why would the council give that to you?" She inquired bitterly

I let her words sink in. Then she spoke once more

"But maybe the council didn't find it, I put it behind the photo of Ezra in the dancing girl outfit. But I think my first thoughts were right."

"That may be so, but please come back." I begged her

"You think the Jedi would let me live, after what I did" Maeve laughed dryly

"They let Haven live, look what she did." I growled, I had to watch Haven get everything Maeve was supposed to for two years, she even had the gaul to try to apologize to the four of us for her trying to kill us.

She had been assigned to Master Bater, pretty sure they were in a relationship.

"Yes, but Haven destroyed a droid factory, that gave her points to live," she frowned, taking a sip of the clear liquid before her

"And you're the daughter of a high council member, plus you have us. You don't have to do this." I pleaded

"That is where you are wrong"

(๑◡๑)

Maeve's PoV

My best friend sat across from me, begging me to come back to the light.

Pathetic.

My master told me this would happen.

Sabine was different though. She changed her hair color yet again.

Her now completely dark purple hair was longer on the top than it was on the sides. She had it gelled up, it was slightly spiked, but I couldn't judge her on a new look.

I cut off half of my hair, and stitched up my hand cause I was bored.

"She wants you to give up all your power, she wants you to be weak again." My master's voice whispered

Turns out it wasn't some random female voice I conjured up in my head. My master had been living in the tomb of Naga Shadow on Korriban. She had already taught me so many things.

"Maeve, please. We all miss you" Sabine spoke

"None of them ever cared about me. The only reason we knew each other was because Leia shot me in the leg." I glared standing up, I knocked the drink back, shit didn't help me sleep anymore, but who cares.

"I can't let you leave Mae." She said quietly

"You can, and you will. See I don't want to hurt you, despite what the Jedi will tell you. I- just not you. Just please, stay out of my way, because if you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to kill you." I started walking away before stopping once more

(๑◡๑)

Sabine's PoV

Her last words gave me hope that she wasn't gone.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Please give your family my regards at the funeral"

I watched her leave, throwing a black cloak over her small, scared, back.

"I'm sorry Mae, but i have to get in your way. It's the only way I will redeem you." I walked out myself, finding her nowhere to be seen.

With that I activated my jetpack, and made my way back to the temple.

(๑◡๑)

Back at the temple

Ezra's PoV

"Have you seen Sabine? She stormed out of the council chamber earlier and I haven't been able to find her since." I asked Luke and Leia

"No, did you check the hangout?" Luke suggested

"You mean the one none of us have entered since Maeve left?" I rose and eyebrow

"It's kinda close to the council chamber." Leia pushed

"Fine, I'll go down there, but if Caleb asks, I'm meditating." I parted ways from the twins

Jumping down the roof I could hear a bang inside the abandoned building.

Sliding down I found Sabine with her helmet plugged into the holo terminal. She was hitting the damn thing pretty hard.

"Sabine? What are you doing?" My presence caused her to jump

"I'm trying to hook my helmet up to the terminal, what does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped

"Ok, sweety, calm down, I can help you get it connected" I put my hand on her shoulder, and I felt her relax under my touch.

"Thank you, I just saw something and I need to make sure I'm not crazy"

I worked on getting it to project, she already got the cable in the helmet.

"What did you see?" I asked powering up the screen, a view of entering a cantina came onto screen, it was the same cantina that I went to with Maeve, where I met Sabine.

"I kept hearing this voice, and then I saw her here, in this room but it was just a vision I think, but I couldn't help but feel this strange pull, and then I saw her" she pointed to the screen, and my heart nearly stopped.

Maeve Kenobi, live and in the flesh.

"Sabine, is that who I think it is?"

"Thank force, you see her too," my girlfriend let out a sigh of relief

"H-how did you find her?"

"I just followed this strange aura I sensed. I do know. She's not the same, she's changed so much."

"We have to bring this to the council" I spoke softly

"Yeah ok lets-" She was cut off by an alarm sounding

"Ezra! Where are you? There's been an explosion at the front gate! Droids are pouring in!" Caleb's voice crackled through my com-link

"On our way!" I replied

"No, get to the council chamber, seperate charges went off there, they might need help"

I looked over to the Mandalorian girl, nodded and we both sprinted towards the exit.

（╹◡╹）

Obi-Wan's PoV

It had been two years since my daughter went missing, one year since she was declared dead by the council.

I did not believe she was dead. I owed my dear Satine that.

I have kept in touch with my son, we talk regularly, but have not publicized our relation, that would mean him announcing being Satine's son. That would not be the best for the political situation of Mandalore.

Two years.

She would be twenty soon according to Sabine.

Sabine and Ahsoka has taken it the hardest. One lost a dear friend, practically a sister. The other lost their first pupil not even three months after becoming a teacher.

Ahsoka blames herself for what happened, Anakin tried to comfort her, but she still wasn't doing well.

In Fact I was going to speak with her now.

"Ahsoka, may I enter?" I knocked

"One moment Master Kenobi!" She called

The door opened inviting me in, there Ashoka sat reading some of the oldest exits we had.

"Yes Obi-Wan?" She inquired shuffling the books around

"I wanted to speak to you about taking on a new padawan. Anakin and I both agree it would be good for you, but I wanted to address you first." I explained

"Do I know them?" She asked after pausing a moment

"I think Ms. Sabine Wren would be good, if not for force training than just combat training, Ezra can only show her so much." I explained

"I believe that is acceptable." She gave me a small smile

I started to walk away when she spoke once more

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing as well as I can. I did not know Mae as well as you may have, but she is Satine and my daughter. I simply wish to talk to her once more."

"I understand master Kenobi, I will report to the council chamber as soon as I am ready." She gave me a smile, and I left

I could sense her pain. She still blamed herself for everything that had happened. It also didn't help that the council had decided to get rid of the clone troopers after the clone wars ended. While many of protested the mass execution the majority of the council voted that we didn't need them anymore, and in an attempt to save a few of the loyal clones who had survived order 66 Master Plo Koon had disappeared.

Rex, Wolfe, and Gregor hasn't been seen or heard from either.

Suddenly the temple shook.

The invasion alarm sounded, then the lights dimmed.

"We need to get to the council chamber." Ahsoka ran towards me holding her two lightsabers

"Indeed"

|(￣3￣)|

Luke's PoV

As the explosion tore through the council chambers I was knocked back and buried under a pillar, I however did not attempt to move it on my own. I saw my father laying in the ground, unconscious but it appeared he had slowed his breath to hid the fact he was alive.

Two cloaked figures entered the council chamber

"You will pay for what you have done today!" Master Windu stood up, lightsaber ignited

"Windu, fight them, do not" Yoda spoke, holding his hand out

"But Master-" he was cut off by the taller figure laughing

"Hahaha at least someone recognizes me. Ya know I was a little worried, I mean faking my death for nearly four millennia. Being put in stasis underneath the tomb of naga shadow is not as fun as it sounds." A dark smile showed from under the cloak

"You terrorized the universe for years, and only your brother could contain your murderous impulses, after the council failed to wipe your memories and turn you back to the light, eh Revan?" Master Shaak Ti questioned

The figure lowered her hood to show a woman in her mid thirties with long dark hair, golden eyes, and skin as white as paper with black veins running underneath.

"Revan? The famous Jedi knight?" Obi-Wan arrived at the door, Ahsoka behind him

"No, you are thinking of my older brother Revan. We are twins and the birth data pad messed up so we are both named Revan, I used to go by Raven, but then I started to go by my legal name to piss him off." She smiled darkly

(Ok, note. So I played the first generation of old republic games with my brothers and I always lived for how Revan could be either male or female. Now with the newer generation they made Revan male. I wanted to incorporate the fact that they could have been either gender, and with my family my brothers like to be part of the light side, and be good children's. I preferred to go the darker route, turn Carth to the dark side, and fuck with the Galaxy. So this is just me projecting, on with the story)

"You see, the male Revan was the famous Jedi Knight who died trying to save the universe. This is his you get sister, the Sith Lord Revan who attacked the republic after the mandalorian wars, and had her mind wiped by the Jedi council of her time." Shaak ti explained

"See what they didn't tell you in the history books is I did more for the universe during the mandalorian wars, my brother stayed home. However I was the one punished for his sins. He was the one who first interacted with Mandalore, he single handedly started a war I ended. That's why my apprentice joined me, she knows what it's like to pay for someone else's sins." Revan flared, igniting a deep red lightsaber, the handle was sleek and elegant.

The smaller figure stepped up, igniting two blaring red lightsabers, the hilts all too familiar.

"Where did you get those lightsabers?" I heard Ahsoka ask the apprentice

"What the fuck? I swear I saw you half an hour ago. Is this what you meant by what you'd done?" I saw Sabine at the opposite door, extra standing next to her

"Who is this?" Master Windu demanded

"Oh? You don't recognize me? You wound me Windy, I mean you recruited me two years ago. Though you have thought I was dead, or at least hoped I was dead, hell you sent clones out to execute me, without letting my dad know. Too much of a liability I guess."

The cloak fell off, and my heart stopped.

Maeve. It was Maeve. The girl I met nearly two years ago, the one who disappeared nearly two months after meeting her.

"Miss Kenobi! I knew you would be trouble." Master Windu growled

"It's technically Kryze, Kenobi is the last name of the man who helped in making me, but not in raising me. Hell he's the reason my mother died in the first place." Mae looked at Obi-Wan with such coldness the room dropped ten degrees

"Now. Where's Haven. I know she's still alive. I mean she probably suggested you send people to kill me, too bad they came back with the wrong person dead." A crazed smile formed on her face

I felt sick to my stomach, how could this be the same girl.

(๑◡๑)

HAPPY REVENGE OF THE FIFTH! Thought I would start this story off with a bang. Pun uninitiated, but not hated.

Anyway, I will try to update as often as I can, school gets out in two weeks. So that means summer! Yay! Staying inside and no friends.

Yay.

Well tell me what you think?

Shit

Good

Amazing?

Let me know in the comment section down below.

-jade


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo… about my whole plan of updating once a month…. lol what's that? I totally didn't have any solid plot for this story so I just worked on other stuff. That would be crazy…**

 **I am honestly so sorry. I need to be better about writing and updating this story, especially since Clone Wars is coming back!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

 **（╹◡╹）**

Maeve's PoV

I stood in the council chamber, and watched as what I had said settled in.

My father and former master were speechless, probably blaming themselves, Sabine and Ezra were furious at me, but I felt a pang of sadness. Luke and his father were unconscious. But the masters, oh they were trying so hard to follow the Jedi code. There is no emotion there is only peace. They were barely containing their anger at me, and my master.

"How are you alive Revan?" Master Tano asked

"Wait Revan? Revan is alive?" Sabine asked

"YeP! I did exactly what I said I would do when we were kids," I grinned but she looked scared "also, imbeciles, she already said she was in stasis underneath the tomb of Naga Shadow. Did your hearing go bad since I left? Oh wait it was already horrible since you didn't listen to me and decided to trust a mass murderer more than me. By the way where is Haven, I want to talk to her." I started laughing at the end

"Padawan Saxon is away with Master John Bater on a mission. You won't find them here." Master Windu smirked

"Ya know that's the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear. At least it gives me a reason to use the thermal detonators around the temple. It was very nice to know you all." I clicked the detonator

The entire section of the temple with the training grounds and library went up in flames.

"Oops, did I do that?"

I could feel the masters shaking with rage

"Oh come now Jedi, you're letting your emotions show, and we know that's a big no," Revan grinned before flicking her wrist sending the People by the doors flying out of the room, locking the entrances

"You think you can beat us all?" Shaak Ti nearly growled

Revan said nothing she just started to attack them with force lightning, it hit everyone except Luke and his father, we had plans for them.

I rushed forward and stabbed my twin sabers through Master Luminara's Head and chest.

（╹◡╹）

Luke's PoV

I watched as the two sith cut through almost all of the masters, first Luminara, than Shaak Ti, after her was Saesee Tiin, than Kit Fisto, it kept going on cutting one down after the other, however my father and I were untouched by all the force attacks. They weren't even glancing at us, finally it was only Master Yoda and Master Windu remaining, they seemed tired, and had various cuts and burns on them from getting struck by lightning and being grazed by the womens' lightsabers.

I didn't know why those who had been thrown out hadn't cut through the doors yet. Sure they were reinforced but not that reinforced right?

Suddenly my com link beeped

"Luke- are you? I'm with mom. Droids are everyw- know what's going on?! Order- evacuate temple!" Parts cut out but I could make out what Leia was saying

I shifted a bit, however the rubble moving caught Mae's attention

"Oo he's awake!" She smiled as she pushed Master Windu out the window.

I watched as my former friend walk over to me, picking the pillar up with the force. I tried to turn on my lightsaber but it was broken.

"I wouldn't try it young skywalker, it would be a shame if we had to kill you," Revan frowned as she slammed Master Yoda into the wall knocking him unconscious

"You're not gonna kill me?" My voice was course

"Of course not silly! We have use of you." Maeve laughed and suddenly everything went black

(^-^)

Ezra's PoV

Once Sabine and I were shoved out of the room we were met with a hundred maybe more droids. Similar to the ones from the clone wars but something was off about them

"Looks like your training is gonna be put to the test." I joked flicked on my green lightsaber

"Hopefully you were a good enough teacher." She responded activating the darksaber

Luckily her prowess with melee combat from her childhood and the training I had given her had worked in our favor as we started cutting through the droids. It was harder than you would think, they had thicker armor plating than the one's the separatists had used.

We tired cutting through the doors but our lightsabers weren't doing as much damage as you would think.

"Ezra! Ezra come in!" Caleb shouted through the com

"Caleb we got locked out of the council chamber and we need to get in! Two sith are in there, one the council referred to as Revan, and the other…" My sentence dropped off at the end

"The other what? Ezra what about the other sith."

"The other was Maeve Kenobi."

The line was silent though there was a matter of "I fucking knew this would happen."

"Caleb we need to get in but our lightsabers aren't doing much." Sabine grabbed my com

"Obviously, that's reinforced durasteel, the council had it developed during the clone wars as a line of defense against Palpatine. Lightsabers will eventually get through but it would be quicker to use an override code. I suggest you get to master KenobI at the other door if you want to get in"

"Thanks will do."

"Wait!" Sabine interrupted before I hung up

"What?"

"What if we just cut the stone around the door, wouldn't that be quicker than making our way all the way around the temple to where master Kenobi is?" She inquired

"Why didn't we think of that sooner." I groaned

"Fine do that, next time don't even call me."

"You called us," I commented and he hung up

We stuck our sabers into the stone and began to pull them through the walls, while I connected my line to sabine's above the door, Sabine cut through the base of the wall.

Using the force I pushed it past the wall opening up the room.

I saw Revan hit Luke in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious

"Get away from him!" I yelled throwing my lightsaber at the woman and my former friend

"I think that's our que to leave." The Sith Lord commented

They both proceeded to jump out of the window onto the waiting ship below.

A blue twi'lek woman was in the cockpit, Sabine fired a tracker at the back of the ships as it took off at impossible speeds.

"Did you get it?" I asked as Masters Tano and Kenobi rushed in

"Anakin are you ok?" Ashoka inquired lifting rubble off of the Jedi master

"I'm going to be fine, but where's my family?" Suddenly I felt guilt wash over me

"Leia contacted me informing us that she is with Padame and they are safe. However I believe Luke was in here with you…" master Obi-Wan trailed off

"But he's not here, oh stars did he get buried?" Anakin rushed over to another pile of rubble

"Sir… he's no longer in the temple…" Sabine started quietly

"What do you mean no longer in the temple, he wouldn't have just left." Master Tano poured out

"He was taken by the sith" I blurted out

"I'm sorry what? I thought you just said that he was taken by the sith." Master skywalker started laughing

"Because we did, once we had cut our way through the door the sith were carrying him out the window. We managed to get a tracker on the shuttle they boarded." My girlfriend explained holding out a transmitter

"How could I have let this happen? The sith were destroyed when the war ended." Anakin wobbled sitting down

"We never expected an ancient sith to rise Anakin, you can't blame yourself for not knowing Darth Revan was alive." Obi-Wan pointed out

"No, but we could have done more to prevent your daughter from falling. I'm sorry this is how you met her again." He apologized to his old master

"It's not your fault Anakin. No one could have prevented Maeve's fall." Our friend's former master spoke

However Sabine looked away. She blames herself for what happened.

"Look we have the tracker we need to start following them as quickly as possible." I explained

"Then let's go." My girlfriend looked up, fire in her eyes

"We'll need to make sure the temple is stable first. We basically lost the entire council, that's not something that can be taken so lightly.." Maeve's father explained

"I'll stay here with Caleb, Master Tano, Leia, Padame, Hera, and any other remaining Jedi to help with the rescue process." I explained

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked

"She's your best friend, now go get her." I explained as the three of them ran out

There was a shift in the rubble next to us as Master Yoda attempted to stand

"Master please be still. It won't do you any good to go after them when you are this injured." Master Tano spoke softly

"Trained her in the Jedi ways, we should not have." The grimmanced

"Master, pardon my boldness, but that's not the issue here. She had already started to figure out her powers by herself. Whether you trained her or not she would have gained the same power she has now, at a decelerated rate, maybe she would have found her master sooner." I started to explain and before My friends former master could stop me I continued "The fault for her fall lies in the council. Not all of the blame can be placed on you, but a good amount of it is. Maeve never knew her parents, found out her father is alive and wasn't able to tell him of her existence. Then when a woman who had left countless marks on her spirit and physical form appeared out of nowhere and she was assigned to capture her. Then the woman who raised her was killed at the hands of that woman's master. Finally when she returns and captures the one who has hurt her so much, the council ignored her statement on the nature of the one who had hurt her so, and forgave her of all her crimes." Master Yoda looked at me with a look I couldn't describe

"Take responsibility, we must."

"Hopefully it's not too late to do so."

（╹◡╹）

 **LoL**

 **I am so sorry I have been terrible about updating this story. I will try to be better in the future, but just know this story is one that's usually on the backburner. But appreciate any support that I get so thank you for actually reading this, and I'll see you next time**

 **-Jade**


End file.
